An input converter for railbound vehicles is known from DE 198 27 872. It consists of a resonant converter with galvanic separation. Input/output voltage ratio is fixed. In loss optimized operation, the fixed input/output voltage ratio is determined by the transformation ratio of the transformer.
Due to varying ambiant conditions (solarization, temperature, . . . ) and different generator designs, inverters in photovoltaic systems must be designed for a wide input voltage range and at the same time be highly efficient over this entire range.